injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Shazam
Shazam, 'is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, and uses magical powers derived from the Gods of Greek mythology. Biography Unlike most foster children, Billy Batson couldn’t care less about finding a family. He just wanted to turn eighteen and grow into an adult. While the boy was compassionate and kind, he got used to protecting himself by staying emotionally distant from everybody. But that changed when he met an ancient wizard who introduced him to one very powerful word. Just by yelling, "SHAZAM," Billy is transformed into a magical flying adult superhero, one with the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the unbreakable will of Atlas, the lightning blasts of Zeus, the power of Achilles and the speed of Mercury. But gaining the power of the gods meant inheriting their enemies too. With the abilities of the world’s mightiest mortal, Billy will have to struggle with magical threats as well as his own youthful naïveté. To truly tap into his power, this orphan who’s always kept people at arm’s length will have to learn what family really is. Events of the Injustice Comic Shazam first appears in the comic when he and along with several other members of the Justice League in the Watchtower to answer Wonder Woman's summons. After listening to her speech, he is one of the many heroes who goes after many of the Flash's Rouges, with Shazam fighting and interogating Gorilla Grodd. He waits outside the villain's bar, World's End while Wonder Woman, Flash and Raven goes after Mirror Master. Shazam next appears calling down his lightning bolt to follow after Wonder Woman when Cyborg alerts the League to Aquaman's attack on a Japanese fleet that was poaching whales. He joins Wonder Woman in getting ready to battle Aquaman and his forces after one soldier shoots Wonder Woman in the face. Shazam battles with Arthur's forces when he sees Wonder Woman pulled under the sea. He quickly dives into the waters and frees her from Aquaman's grasp, dragging Arthur by a chokehold into the air. Shazam warns Arthur that he doesn't want to fight and to stand down, as he is outmatched. Arthur persists however, and Billy is shocked when he sees a tsunami rise in the distance. Shazam is unnerved when he sees Aquaman's forces retreat, and is in disbeleif entirely when he realzies just what is causing the wave. Shazam releases Arthur to help the rest of the League save the sinking ships but he and Green Lantern are knocked out of the air by the monstrous tentacles of the kraken Arthur has summoned. Shazam dives into the waters to rescue drowning saliors from the Kraken's grasp when Superman arrives and forcefully convinces Aquaman to call the beast off. However, when Aquaman gives a "Show of strength" by having his army rise at several docks and harbors across the world, Superman calls Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Shazam to him and together, they lift Atlantis from under the sea and place it in the Sahara Desert. Though he isn't seen after this, when Aquaman relents, Superman comments that the action of moving the city didn't sit well with Shazam or Green Lantern. Powers and Abilities *Divine Empowerment *Accelerated Healing *Clairvoyance *Divine Grace *Eidetic Memory *Magic Resistance *Enhanced Intellect *Flight *Healing *Indomitable Will *Invulnerability *Self-Sustence *Superhuman speed, reflexes, agility, stamina and strength *Multilingualism Gameplay Character Trait: Solomon's Judgement Shazam calls down and catches balls of lightning that augment all of his attacks to make them unblockable for a limited period of time. Super Move '''High Voltage: ''Shazam uppercuts his enemy into the stratosphere and pummels his opponent with a series of blows. Then he elbows the opponent in the back, grabs his enemy by the legs, spins his enemy, and throws his opponent back on the ground. Intro/Outro '''INTRO: '''Billy Batson runs into the fight, yelling "SHAZAM!" This causes a lightning bolt to strike him, transforming him into Shazam. '''OUTRO: '''Unknown. Costumes Default Shazam has a red costume with gold and white accents. Electricity flows through his suit and the white lightning bolt logo on his chest. He wears a gold belt and gauntlets and a white hooded cape. He also has gold boots. Regime Shazam wears a red costume with more black accents. His torso is red with a larger lightning bolt down the center. The sides of his costume are black and he now wears a black hooded cape. He has modified gold belt and gauntlets. New 52 His Costume from the New 52 Comic Series. Trivia *He is a member of the Regime. *Shazam's name was originally Captain Marvel, but it was changed in the New 52 reboot due to many legal issues with Marvel Comics. *Shazam was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, ''using the name Captain Marvel. *Shazam is a teen as Billy Batson, seen in his intro, making him the youngest playable fighter by far. *Interestingly, although Shazam derives his powers from various Greek and Roman deities and heroes, his power of wisdom is taken from Solomon, who is a Biblical icon. *Shazam's design is unavailable for purchase as an avatar costume for Xbox Live, unlike the rest of the roster. Gallery Screenshots Shazamlarge55.jpg|Shazam's Render Shazam.jpg|Super Move Shazam!!!.jpg|Shazam!!! Shazam!!! 1.jpg|Shazam!!! Shazam 1.jpg Shazam 2.jpg Shazam 3.jpg ALTS.PNG|Shazam's and The Flash's Alternate Costume. Shazam Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Shazam 6.jpg|Alternate Costume Shazam 5.jpg Shazam 7.jpg Billy Batson.jpg|Billy Batson Shazam! 1.jpg Shazam! 2.jpg Shazam! 3.jpg Shazam! 4.jpg Shazam! 5.jpg Shazam! 6.jpg 400px-Injustice_shazam_super_move.png|Shazam unleashing his Super on Doomsday shazam new 52.png|His new 52 costume Videos Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Justice Society Members